


Message Man

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Frustration, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, Travel, Worry, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Please use discretion when you're messing with the message man."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, but its a story nontheless, so enjoy! Still taking requests! My next story will be by request :3

"He's not answerin' any of my fuckin' calls Fe."  
  
"Maybe he's busy? He gets like that sometimes bro."  
  
Jack contemplated it for a second, then brushed it off. _SOMETHING IS WRONG_ his brain told him. Mark wouldn't ignore him for days on end, let alone not _AT LEAST_ post photos of Chica on twitter.  
  
"It's been a _WEEK_ Felix, m'worried."  
  
Felix runs his hand through his white hair and sighs.  
  
"Me too, but what can we do? Fly over to L.A. and knock on his door until he answers?"  
  
Now, Jack knew Felix was kidding, but in his frantic mind, that seemed like the only option. He smirked at Felix, who gave him a very disapproving look.  
  
"Sean Mcloughlin don't you _DARE_ -"  
  
  
" **IGOTTAGOFELIXTHANKSBYE**!"  
  
He squealed, closing down the Skype window and ignoring the texts spamming his phone. He pulled up flights and booked the first one available for tomorrow morning, then swung around in his chair and got his things together. After packing, he ordered himself takeout and sat at the lone of his apartment scrolling through Twitter seeing a trend in his feed.  
  
_Where's Mark?_  
  
_Is He Okay?_  
  
_Maybe **@Jack_Septic_Eye** knows where he is? _  
  
_I thought they weren't friends anymore because of Septiplier?_  
  
_That was a rumor. You don't pay attention to anything. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong._  
  
Jack sighed, sitting down his phone as he slurped up the last of his noodles. He stood up, stretching, and decided to take a shower before heading to bed. He ignored the familiar ringing of his phone, and the notification of a voicemail accompanying it. He knew it was Felix, and he wasn't going to be talked out of this one. He sat his phone down on his bed and took to the bathroom, relaxing under the heat of the shower. Once he was all dry, he came back out, flopping down on his bed in pajama bottoms and retrieved his phone once again.  
  
**Pewds: Fine. Good luck with the police you Irish nut. You better keep me updated.**  
  
He laughed as he read the message, thinking up a witty response.  
  
**Jack: Oh hush you Swedish meatball. Thank you.**  
  
Felix only responded with a smirking emoji, which Jack left on read as he set his alarm for 5am and turned off the light to get a good nights sleep.  
  
  
His foot taps harshly as he waits outside for his cab, rechecking the address to Mark's house to make sure he wouldn't go banging on some random person's door. As they pulled up to Mark's house, he thanked and paid the driver and hopped out, dragging his luggage with him. He really hoped this worked. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, knocking hard on the door. There was no immediate answer, so he knocked again, even harder. Still nothing.  
  
"DAMMIT MAERK OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!"  
  
He knocked even harder until the door swung open to reveal the shadow of his friend, only illuminated by the evening glow.  
  
"Jack?" Mark said, shocked.  
  
"Surprise." Jack replied, deadpan almost.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You've got me worried like a fuckin' housewife in Ireland! Felix is concerned about ye and ye haven't been talkin' to me at all and I'm wonderin' what the hell i did!"  
  
Jack fumed, staring at Mark with squinted eyes.  
  
"You didn't," Mark rubs his neck nervously, sighing defeatedly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I've just been...dealing with things...I'm just feeling... _lost_."  
  
  
Jack sighed as Mark backed up and motioned for him to come in. They both sat on Mark's couch, a reasonable distance away from each other and relaxed.  
  
  
"What do ye mean ya feel lost?"  
  
Mark shrugged, gazing at the floor.  
  
"I don't know what i want. In general, y'know?"  
  
Jack shook is head, glancing at his friend who was still loving the carpet.  
  
"I don't know. But i'd love for ye t'tell me."  
  
Mark looked up at Jack, smiling, nodding his head yes then looking at the bag on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry. For making you come here."  
  
"It's fine, i was due for a trip anyway."  
  
Mark chuckled, then pulled him into a hug, whispering thank you in his ear. Jack only nodded, then continued to hug him. They only broke apart when a familiar  ringtone blasted through the home, making Jack huff in annoyance.  
  
"S'Felix. You up to talkin'?"  
  
Jack asked. Mark winced and nodded his head as Jack answered his phone.  
  
" **LET ME SPEAK TO THAT RAVEN HEADED FUCKER HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING EXPLANA** -"  
  
Was all Mark heard until Jack took his phone off of speakerphone, blushing in shame. Mark only huffed out a laugh, sitting back on the couch patiently. Soon enough, Jack ended the call and switched to facetime, revealing a white haired Swede and his brunette girlfriend. Felix crossed his arms and pouted while Marzia waved at them with a smile.  
  
"Hi Marzia! Felix." Mark said, upset with Felix's attitude.  
  
"How are you, Mark? Better?"  
  
Marzia asked, concern etched into her brow.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Jack being here helps. Thanks for not stopping him."  
  
"Oh trust me, I tried. But you look like shit so i guess you need him." Felix rebutted, smirked.  
  
Mark laughed gleefully at his friend's change in mood, and revelled in his friends. Soon enough, Marzia and Felix said goodbye, and Jack and Mark were alone again.  
  
"So, want me to show you to the guest room?" Mark offered, to which Jack nodded.  
  
"Gotta put my bags somewhere, y'know?" He smirked. Mark chuckled and hauled himself off the couch, excited to spend a week with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: "Person A thinks they have a crush on person B so they try their best at flirting."


End file.
